


Деветка

by ChristaDali167



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: македонски
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaDali167/pseuds/ChristaDali167
Kudos: 2





	Деветка

Деветка ми срце, деветка ми душа.  
Деветка ми ко девет небеси и девет пеколни круга.  
Сестрани врзопи и јужно-северна пруга, а...  
А можеби сафирните ми прстени ги пронашла друга...

Очи ми бодат пркосни знаци.   
Искривена илузија,   
блудникави бодежи од мисли и знанија.   
Воздахновени посланија.  
Пророчени преданија.   
Предан и јас - предана.   
На кого?   
На сеништа, на мраковни зданија.   
Што сонам, а што не гледам.   
ДЕВЕТ САФИРНИ СОБРАНИЈА. 


End file.
